


Break Me

by devilishdreams



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Choking, Knife play ch2, M/M, MLM Writer, NSFW, Nobetawedielikemen, Unsafe Sex, as a treat, good porn, heavens arena, implied self harm, maybe a lil plot, panic attack ch2, porn with no plot, realistic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdreams/pseuds/devilishdreams
Summary: Hisoka is the only one to understand Illumi while being entertained. When Illumi meets him up at Heaven's Gate Arena well it gets interesting for Hisoka to say the least.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say it now I don't want Fujoshi's reading this. I am mlm and wanna write fics for mlm thank you. Also I have to be be the one don't I for writing GOOD smut for these two huh? Anyways please enjoy this oneshot and I would love feedback.
> 
> Also there will be a chapter two I just accidently posted it before I wrote much actual porn, but it's gonna get more intense.

Usually the sound of rain was not a bother infact it could even be considered a comfort for some, but the gloom was something Hisoka never liked. It brought his mind to dark corners where his happy bloodlust facade broke and his past could berate him in his own mind. The clashing and crying that came from the sky was even louder still in Hisoka's room in the Heaven's Arena. He wasn't there often, however he decided to give himself an extended stay as he had trailed Killua and Gon there.

He was ever more curious about what they could be there for and even impressed him the first day or so. He sat there with his lights off toying with a wad of bungee gum in his hand. He was no where near dressed up as he usually was and his hair was even down with no makeup in sight, not that he needed any. For a moment he considered turning on a few lights or even making coffee that was until there was a knock on his door, however Hisoka was not one to typically answer. If anyone needed him they knew how to get his attention.   
  
Soon enough there was a figure in his room walking, the steps almost purely silent, but the water dripping onto the floor alerted Hisoka and when the figure was behind him he looked up to see a drenched Illumi with his ever vacant stare looking at him.   
"Why didn't you answer the door, Magician?" His voice was even and he turned on a lamp that was in the corner of the room which caused Hisoka to squint at his 'welcome' guest. Swiftly he got up and headed to his hall closet to throw a towel at Illumi which landed on his face and caused a small chortle to escape the magician. It was not long before the shorter of the two started to dry himself off. He was not in what Hisoka saw him in at the Hunter exam, but instead he was in a jacket with a white shirt and some pants. He almost looked normal, almost his stare could prove to anyone that he was different.  
  
"There's no point in answering the door if you know how to get in is there. Even beautiful strangers like you don't get special treatment from me so don't expect that, my dear Illumi." He strutted closer to the other and reached out to touch the brunette's hair. "Why'd you come? Surely it could not be due to that little brother of yours could it?" The other's reaction was barely readable and to any outside party it would merely look as if Illumi moved barely an inch, but the clown knew better. He saw the ripple in those black eyes and felt the nen raging behind it all.   
  
"Since when did the prime child of Zoldyck get all sentimental? It's unlike your 'programming' so why care so much what happens to him." His hands went to those broad shoulders as he circled the other smoothly to be right behind him with his mouth settling near an ear keeping black hair back from the assassin's face. "Unless you really don't? What are you here for dear Illumi?"   
  
Illumi was always unsettled by how much Hisoka could read from him. He always thought he was perfect at hiding it or perhaps Hisoka was always guessing, but got it right. There was no way to tell and he'd never would ask maybe it was pride maybe it was the smallest hint of fear. Illumi wasn't going to ask though as he sat there for a second thinking over and answer he could feel Hisoka's hand grasp his wrist gently and bring the assassian's hand to the colorful face.  
  
Hisoka hummed a small melody as he started leading Illumi into a traditional ball dance his other hand on Illumi's slender hip, the bone poking at his slender fingers. If Illumi was capable of more emotions than as of current then maybe Hisoka could make him fall head over heels for him, but at the end of the day that probably would not happen. There was no nen and the brunette just indulged the other allowing them to dance wordlessly. Actually scratch out the not, he could if Hisoka wanted to. His mother and father were capable of love so surely they wouldn't get angry right?  
  
Hisoka's hair kept getting into his eyes. However when he turned Illumi into a spin he pulled the other in closer and smiled down at him. "Are you still stubbornly not going to say we at the very least are friends? I know you came to see me rather than see your little brother. I'm glad you decided to see me." He kissed the palm of Illumi's hand before that hand went straight into Hisoka's face.  
  
"We can never be friends. Who'd want to be your friend anyway?" Illumi sounded cold, but there was no bite, no bloodlust in it. Just boredom it didn't even seem convincing to Hisoka. In fact it felt more like he was getting hit on by someone with a crush, a very deadly crush. "Awe Illumi.~ You're so cute. You don't have to be shy if you wanted to be more than just friends then that is fine. We can date."  
  
Illumi sighed and looked away from Hisoka. Anyone else could confuse it with annoyance, but the colorful man saw the slightest dip in the other's shoulders and the shake of his large dark eyes proved he had got it on the nose. "Illumi you really should be more direct with your feelings. Like I am." His nail pressed against the slimmer man's chin and made him turn his head to face Hisoka's. They were nose to nose and Illumi could look into those enchanted golden orbs. They had flecks of green in them and shimmered like liquid gold.   
  
Illumi threw his years of torture out the window, knowing that he was going against everything his mother and father programmed into his head as he slipped his hands onto Hisoka's cheeks and pressed his lips to the other. He wasn't any good at this and Hisoka let out a small laugh and guided the less experienced man on how to kiss properly. The clowns's clawed hands pressed Illumi closer to him and tangled in his long locks that he inherited from his mother. He had to admit even he didn't consider the idea that he would be kissed and when they pulled away he could not help, but chuckle. He found it utterly adorable that Illumi would try so hard.   
  
"There's so much more we could do. Want me to show you?" It was understood between the two that Illumi was not as experienced as Hisoka was, but Hisoka knew he could show the other a wonderful time anyway and maybe some day Illumi could switch the roles when he knew more. Illumi followed him to Hisoka's bedroom. It was fairly plain looking, but there was an incense stick burning and the sheets were silky and soft just as the magician loved it.   
  
"Before we start we should agree on a safeword in case at any point it becomes difficult or you just need a break." Hisoka said softly as he sat on the bed and Illumi slipped into his lap, face as blank as ever. "Why not just red or stop?" He said and Hisoka smiled. "Works for me."  
  
It started out slow Hisoka's hands on the thin hips in front of him as she kissed the assassin in front of him. Lips locked and battling. Illumi's hair was a bit in the way, but it wasn't terrible. What was a real treat was the groans that came out of Illumi whenever Hisoka would rub his thumbs into his hips. He ran his hands up to his stomach and shirt unzipping the jacket and tossing it away. He didn't want to bother with the fabric any longer and saw the shirt under. Pulling away with a nibble on the other's lip he lifted his hips and knocked the other onto the bed laying him on his back.  
  
"You know Illumi you can be quite irresistible. Though I want to break you tonight." Licking his lips he had bungee gum his his hand and suspended the thin wrists to the headboard. "Is that alright with you? Being broken by me?" A nod came from the ever silent Zoldyck, a glint in his eye that said he was far more than ready. He didn't need to be told twice as he chuckled and his hands glossed over Illumi's chest and he kissed the other's neck. It was a slow start he didn't want to scare the other by going too fast, but a shiver alerted him to knowing that the other was in fact enjoying the treatment.   
  
Hisoka took the shirt in his hands and ripped it down the middle, getting carried away as he kissed and bit his way down the slender body littered with scars and needle marks. Some even seemed self inflicted, but he tried not to think about it at the moment. When he reached Illumi's pants he paused. "May I continue Illumi? I want to pleasure you and drink everything you give me." Consent was sexy and Illumi had to let out a sigh. "Please do Hisoka. Stupid fool." There was no bite and Hisoka shivered from the cute nickname.   
  
The pants came right off for Illumi and Hisoka was still dressed so he slid his own shirt off. Keep it a little fair even if it wasn't fair at all. He settled between Illumi's legs and kissed his thighs gently before he bit into Illumi's inner thigh forcing his teeth through the skin and blood began trickling down. Illumi gave a small whimper, but nothing more however his dick was doing all the talking at the moment as it twitched and pulsed from that bite.   
  
Hisoka slipped him out of the boxers and gave a kiss to the tip and a wink in Illumi's direction. Which caused a slight warmth to his cheeks but he kept watching Hisoka as he licked the underside of his cock. It wasn't long before Hisoka was bobbing and deepthroating Illumi. His dick was a mere five inches so it wasn't hard for the other to take. His nails sinking into his thighs and blood started to slide down his leg. It was a good thing Hisoka knew how to remove blood stain from his sheets.  
  
He got up for a moment and grabbed out a bottle of lube from his night stand and started to wet Illumi with it, but released one of Illumi's hands. "Why don't you stretch yourself out for me?" The response he got was not what he expected. Illumi's hand wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze. "I would prefer my dear jester to do so for me." A smile on his lips and Hisoka laughed. "That would hurt Illumi. These claws would cut you right up." He raised his brows to question the other and his hand tightened and it was clear. "Oh you just want to main course right away. My, my so naughty. Do you think you can handle that?"   
  
Hisoka slipped off the rest of their clothes and they were tossed to some small, dark corner where they'd be forgotten. Hisoka lubed himself up and gave Illumi a kiss which relaxed the tight grip on his throat. Which finally let some blood flow back to Hisoka's head and he started to slide in. He knew this would probably utter hurt Illumi, but he assumed that's what Illumi wanted and a moan escaped the other as he bottomed out. He was much larger than Illumi and thicker too. He did not allow the beautiful brunette to get used to him he just grabbed those delicious hips and began to set a pace. The dainty hand around his neck slipped down his chest and flicked his nipple which was pierced. Hisoka had his fair share of scars on his chest and hips they looked incredibly old as if he gained them when he was a mere teenager.   
  
When the Magician noticed where he was looking he flipped Illumi onto his side to make him look away. It made him self concious when people would look at them. He threw Illumi's right leg onto his shoulder and held onto it to keep him in position. Slamming into the murder under him and hitting his sweet spot that made him grit his teeth. Hisoka was already loud enough for the both of them groaning and grumbling that Illumi was too quiet until of course that sweet spot was found then Illumi's reality came crashing down. His throat finding sounds he had never made before. Screaming would have been too nice of a word.   
  
Hisoka shoved the others head into the headboard with nearly every thrust, plowing him through four layers of pillow on his bed and Illumi as some point was back on his back before Hisoka grabbed the headboard above the other. Illumi had his hands on the back, Hisoka's tattoo hidden from him but nails digging right into the texture suprise that was there.   
  
"Fuck you clown. Go faster! You said you'd break-" Illumi was cut off by Hisoka's hand around his throat. Screams calming down as blood stopped going to his head. Several moments later Illumi was seeing light spots in his vision and was quiet which stopped Hisoka for a second as he thought Illumi may have passed out, but when he let up Illumi let out a breathless laugh.   
  
"Fucking coward. Break me." If the Grim reaper had to say it himself he met his match finally. Those dark orbs piercing into his own eyes and that shit eating grin really had him going.   
  
"Awe Illu, I love when you're being romantic!"   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning of their wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept fighting with myself to see if I just wanted to create a new fic or if I wanted to do the next morning of this one. This will be the last chapter of this fic that was intended to be a oneshot. I may make more fanfictions in the future surrounding both of these idiots but we will have to see. Thank you for the kind comments and respecting the fact I am a mlm writer for mlm readers. 
> 
> Also I know there is not a lot of male reader fics and I may be down to do a male reader series that I'll shove into a collection or something. For this chapter please listen to Harvey by Hers as I am 1) hyperfocusing on it and 2) basing this chapter off that song.

The night came and went and as the stars fell asleep and dawn came to fruition the two were snuggled up in Hisoka's bed. The black hair practically suffocating the magician, however it did not seem to affect him at all. Illumi seemed to actually be passed out and the strong yet nimble hands of the other rested on him. One hand on his thigh and the other cupping the back of his head. Illumi was cocooned up into the other.   
  
It felt safe and several hours passed before the assassin stirred and yawned into Hisoka's face which caused the other to chuckle. Their noses touching in that instance. "Good Morning, dearest." His voice was deeper than Illumi remembered and it startled him awake and he shoved the taller out of freight. His hair was tangled and a mess and the sheets were desperately clinging to the bed as Hisoka grabbed at them which caused him to drag Illumi with the sheets as he fell off the bed. They both ended up on the floor with Illumi straddling the other's hips.  
  
"I have to go." Illumi started to get up and Hisoka pulled him back down and kissed the other on the mouth which caused a slap to come from the other as he got up, put on the nearest shirt and pants and darted out of the apartment. Hisoka laughed as he caught a glimpse of what the other had decided to wear out for his day. Whatever it would have entailed was not quite what Illumi was going to do at least. He at least hoped that Killua did not see his brother in that state at least. Plus he didn't even get a chance to shower, pity. Hisoka got up and went to go clean himself knowing it would not be long before he got a call at least.   
  
Hisoka however seemed to be wrong hours passed before he even got anything from Illumi and when he did he cracked a smile. The other seemed pissed apparently not only did he finally realize what he was wearing it was pointed out to him by a member of his family he was talking to on his laptop.

"Why didn't you tell me I was wearing your stuff? Mitsuki had to point it out!" Hisoka smiled even more and knew he'd love to see the face on the other from his escape of a few hours. He wondered if the other changed out of it. 

"Well I'd love to get it back~" He sent the message with a few emojis and a picture of him blowing a kiss to Illumi. Which he was met with silence for a minute before he received a wonderfully worded text telling him to fuck off and that he would in fact not be getting his clothes back. On one hand he was disappointed because he liked the pants and shirt Illumi stole and on the other hand he enjoyed the idea that Illumi liked them too.  
  
Illumi however agreed to amend the clothing disaster after a few texts from Hisoka asking for his clothes and wanting him to come over again. It was not long before the brunet was over at his house. He had new clothes on and it was midday, however it felt like it had been forever since he saw the other. His nimble hands pushed the hair out of the other's face as soon as he was close by and the other let him as he put the hair behind his ear. It was a sweet gesture and one Illumi did not allow often.   
  


"Would you care to get lunch with me? I brought you something to say I was apologetic for stealing your clothes." Illumi told him and Hisoka pointed to the kitchen. "I'll just make us something I didn't get ready to go out for the day. What did you bring me?" Hisoka seemed like a kitten with the idea Illumi brought him anything and he was holding it behind his back as if hiding it.   
  
"I'll give it to you after lunch okay?" Hisoka seemed to cool down with that and gestured to have Illumi sit down as he went to go cook. Illumi on the other hand couldn't help but watch as Hisoka made them lunch and also because his ass was right there. He saw Hisoka fill up a pot of water and start boiling it as he dropped in angel hair spaghetti into it. The noodles sticking out of the water as they cooked. He also saw him prepping some chicken on the side with many spices laid out. There didn't seem to be any poisons out or anything that could harm him. It was strange and much different from at home. Usually everything they ate was seasoned with poison not parsley.  
  
When it seemed that everything was cooking well after a bit and Hisoka started humming he watched as the spaghetti was drained, coffee went on and the chicken now cooked and seasoned with Lemon pepper, Chili Powder, and Cumin; before he placed it on top of two stacks of spahetti that had homemade alfredo sauce generously poured on top of it. It looked beautiful and Illumi almost felt bad to eat it as Hisoka set out the coffee, Illumi's was black and Hisoka had milk and sugar cubes. Not long after a plate for both were set on the table.  
  
The icing on top however was when instead of sitting down he went back to the kitchen, puzzling the other and pulled out a cheesecake that had been chilling and pulled down smaller plates to slice and serve it alongside dinner and set those on the table as well. It seemed like Hisoka was truly trying to impress him and it was working awfully well. He had never even had cheesecake before only seen it in the wedding photos of his cousins who seemed to enjoy it so much that they had it at their wedding instead of cake.   
  
"Bon appetit." Hisoka sat down and watched almost nervously as the other ate what was in front of him. The first few bites seemed so mindless when Illumi put them in his mouth however he saw a new twinkle in the other's eye and kept eating. He enjoyed it and a lot at that. It made Hisoka let out a breath he didn't quite know he had been holding and start on his cheesecake to reward himself for a good meal made.   
  
Hisoka was getting through the lunch and was even almost done when he noticed that Illumi started his cheesecake and was a mess of himself. He instead of scooping up the cake was stabbing it which would cause the cake to crumble and miss his mouth before he got it there and out of necessity of being extra he took his own fork and cut Illumi's cake just to scoop it and pop it into the other's mouth.   
  
Goal one of indirect kiss was accomplished and goal two of making Illumi eat the cake at all was also successful. The light show in his eyes was worth it as Illumi ate the rest of his cake the way he was practically just taught without noticing it had been Hisoka's used fork. To Hisoka they had kissed plenty of time already so in reality it wasn't a big deal anyway, but there was a possessiveness behind it of marking his "territory" since he always had to since he was little.  
  
Maybe what he said next should have waited a few minutes, maybe even half an hour. He was never known to be subtle. However this time had been purely accidental when he told Illumi as he was chewing on his cheesecake. "I want you to fuck me so bad." It wasn't even a question merely an acknowledgement and Illumi almost seemed to smile when he got up and told him to get on the couch.  
  
He didn't think he could be so lucky. Dinner all but forgotten as Illumi climbed onto him as started to kiss him. Even his gift was lost to the throughs of them just not caring. The shirts came off quickly and for once Hisoka shut up and let someone else do the talking for him. Or there lack of. Illumi did a lot of touching. He could feel the hands wandering, boldly. They pinched and pulled at his nipples and he painted the other's skin read in kiss marks and blood from when he got too rough on the other.  
  
However Hisoka loved every minute he was being touch, adored the flash in the others eyes and it was hot that Illumi could end him any moment if he wanted to and chose to simply not. He was hard so very hard and when he leant down to kiss at the other's skin a hand wrapped around his throat and pressed him into the couch. "No this is my turn today. I simply will not have you ruin it, by doing anything." A chuckle escaped from the jokester and he obliged to simply do nothing.   
  
When Hisoka's pants came off he decided to be braty and not lift up to take them off which did end with them being ripped off along with his underwear. Note taken do not piss off Illumi in bed. Especially when the next things those hands would touch is his own cock. He almost passed away at the idea it would end in a similar situation, however was relieved that he would not be losing that appendage today.   
  
A few short strokes and some lube onto the part that was saved from his wrath he was standing and slipping off his own pants. Slender long legs revealed to the red head. His honey eyes stuttering on the milky thighs that still had some marks from their adventures last night. Infact there were a lot of marks from last night and Illumi did not merely decide to hop onto Hisoka after.  
  
"Do you know the street light system?" He asked the other who repeated the rules of the road and for a short period of time their bedroom...er livingroom. "Red to stop, yellow to wait, and green for go." Illumi nodded and when he turned around he had a knife in his hand. "Perfect so how are we feeling?" Hisoka had never been so turned on in his life and he could swear he could feel Lil Hisoka get so much harder from the sight.  
  
"Very Green."  
  
Illumi ran the knife down the finely toned abs of the other as he climbed on top and gave Hisoka a kiss. The sharp end lightly grazing over his skin. It felt nice the cool metal being a stark difference to how warm he was. He knew Illumi would not plunge it as that would create a mess of things, but he assumed it was more for the temperature rather than thrill since neither felt threatened by the presence of a knife. It wasn't long before with some guidance on Hisoka's part that Illumi could slide onto his length with a grunt. It was clear this angle was very different than the night before.  
  
It was hard for Illumi to focus and as he brought the knife up and closer to Hisoka's throat he was losing some grip on riding him and on the knife itself. He was bouncing rapidly and eventually dropped the knife between them which sliced them both up a bit before Hisoka grabbed it and threw it across the room and into the wall. Where it stayed. Illumi was unraveling as with every movement Hisoka would slam into his prostate and he was struggling to control his breathing and pace. Hisoka tried to help regulate the other by helping him pace, hands on his hips and his face buried into the neck of the other.  
  
It felt intimate and real and for a moment in their awful lives they were normal. A normal couple having a moment to themselves without the world hurting them or even themselves hurting them. They were in their own world, so perfectly theirs. The afterglow was sweet and then it crashed. The shaking and panic overall fear that washed over Illumi. Hisoka gathered him in his arms as he cried and gently rocked him trying his best to calm him down. Playing with his hair and even braiding it to try and take his mind away from the pain.  
  
"It's okay mon cher. I am here and I won't let anyone hurt you again."


End file.
